


Two In One Day

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fox Stiles, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mates, Random human hunter, Rebuilt Hale House, full shift Stiles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: The whole pack knows that when Stiles is in full fox form, he acts a little different than he does if he is in human form. They all have their own stories of fox Stiles that they love to tell each other just to embarrass him. The only person in the pack who didn't have a story was Peter and that's only because for the last month, the same time Stiles has been a were, he has been in Africa visiting Cora. That was about to end soon though because Peter came back to Beacon Hills the night before and is going to be at the pack meeting later tonight. All of this is running through Stiles' head as he runs around the preserve in fox form. When he changes back into human later be is probably going to be confused about why he's thinking about Peter, but that can wait until he has thumbs.





	Two In One Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly Steter, but theres also a little Thaim scene too. It is rated teen and up because both stiles and peter are naked at points in this, but there is no smut so don´t worry. Sorry for all of the spelling mistakes. My computer likes to put be instead of he and other words like that a lot. I tried to fix the ones I saw, but sorry if i missed some.

The whole pack knows that when Stiles is in full fox form, he acts a little different than he does if he is in human form. They all have their own stories of fox Stiles that they love to tell each other just to embarrass him. The only person in the pack who didn't have a story was Peter and that's only because for the last month, the same time Stiles has been a were, he has been in Africa visiting Cora. That was about to end soon though because Peter came back to Beacon Hills the night before and is going to be at the pack meeting later tonight. All of this is running through Stiles' head as he runs around the preserve in fox form. When he changes back into human later be is probably going to be confused about why he's thinking about Peter, but that can wait until he has thumbs.

Stiles suddenly sees a butterfly and lets out an excited yip as he races to catch it, but as he gets close, it flies up in the air and settles on a leaf high in a tree. He looks at the tree in consideration for a moment before bounding forward and scaling the tree as fast as his paws would carry him. Soon he reaches the top of the tall tree and lets out a happy noise that he has accomplished his task, but unfortunately his happy noise alerted the butterfly that he was close, therefore making it fly away and out of Stiles´ sight. Stiles knows that if he has a human mouth right now, he would be pouting. He really wanted to catch that butterfly and show it to everyone. Stiles turns around and starts to climb back down the tree, but when he sees how high up he is, he freezes. He has never been this high up before. Scott was always telling him not to climb too high in fox form, but he really wanted to get that butterfly.

Stiles can feel his small stomach get queasy as he stares at the ground. From this high up if a normal fox was to fall, it would most likely die. Not that Stiles is a normal fox, but that though doesn't seem to calm him at all. He can feel himself starting to panic, his breathing quickening. He's far enough away from town that no matter how loud he calls, Scott and the others probably won't hear him and the meeting doesn't start for another two hours. The Hale house is about a mile away, and Stiles remembers reading from somewhere that wolves can hear each other´s howl from six to ten miles away, but since he is a fox, be doesn't know if it would work, but it is his only chance.

He lets out a sound as close to a howl that he can make  and if he was human, he knows he would be embarrassed at how helpless sounds. Even Scott´s first howl was better than that and be sounded like a dieing cat. Stiles tries again, louder this time and it sounds a little less like a helpless kit, but still close enough that his ears flatten on his head in embarrassment. So apparently he can feel embarrassment in fox form. He continues to cry out despite how he sounds in hope that maybe Derek was at the house early and he will hear in to come to the rescue. He just hopes that Isaac doesn't come, he would never hear the end of it from him and his stupid scarf.

After a while Stiles can feel tears form in his eyes. What if the pack never finds him? He would be stuck in the tree forever, all thanks to a stupid butterfly. His cries get louder and more kit like thanks to the tears, but Stiles can't bring himself to care he just wants out of the stupid tree! He would even take Isaac at this point. Anyone who could just get him down. He throws his head back and lets out the loudest sound he can make in hope that someone would hear it. In his crying, he doesn't hear the footsteps until they are right under the tree he is in. He does, however, hear the person clear their throat. Stiles looks down as quick as he can and sees Peter staring up at him with a look caught between annoyance and amusement. They stare at eachother for a minute as Stiles´ eyes leak a couple more tears.

¨What they hell are you doing Stiles?¨ Peter sighs out and crosses his arms in front of him, his arms crossing just below the point in one of his signature v-necks. ¨You have been that ridiculously annoying noise for the last half an hour. I thought a small cat was getting mauled over and over again.¨

Stiles stares down at him with a mixture of gratefulness that he has been found and a small amount to hurt that that is what he sounded like. He lets out a small whine to try to convey that he is stuck. One of the curses of being in fox form is that he can't speak, so he usually just motions to what he wants, but ha can't exactly to that in this situation. Luckily though, Peter seems to understand what Stiles means.

¨Stiles,¨ Peter smirks up at him, all traces of annoyance being replaced by amusement. ¨Are you stuck up there?¨

Stiles whines out and does his best to nod to Peter, letting out a small growl when Peter chuckles.

¨Hey don't growl at me! You're the one who got himself stuck in a tree, but if that's your way of saying you don't want my help, them I can leave.¨ Peter raises his eyebrows and makes a motion as if to leave and Stiles lunges forward, yelping loudly to stop him. But when Stiles moved forward, his front paw slipped from the branch he was on and he falls threw a couple branches before he lands in another branch long enough for him to dig his claws into the bark. When he looks down he sees that Peter has moved forward, arms outreached as if to catch Stiles if he had fallen out of the tree completely. The look of surprise and worry on Peter's face causes a warm feeling in Stiles´ chest. He lets out another fearful yelp to Peter, hoping the werewolf decides to help him instead of tease him anymore.

¨Yeah, I'll get you down Stiles. Just stay there and don't try to move.¨ Peter flicks out his claws and readies himself to start climbing. The closest branch that Peter could grab onto is about a foot and a half above Peter, so he is gonna have to use his claws to climb high enough to grab it. Peter looks up to Stiles one more time before starting to climb.

¨When I get up there, I want to you climb onto me and hold on. Preferably without digging your claws into my skin.¨ Peter calls up. He reaches the branch surprisingly fast and he's up to Stiles within minutes. As soon as Peter is close enough, Stiles jumps from where he is and lands on Peter's head, causing the man to let out a yelp of his own. Stiles wraps his body around Peter's head, his tail inadvertently covering Peter's eyes. He just rolls his eyes as he begins to climb down. Once he reaches the last branch Peter lets go of the tree, dropping the last couple feel to the ground.

Stiles tightens his hold in surprise and continues to cling to Peter even after they are safely on the ground. Peter lets out a small chuckle and raises his hands to his head to pry Stiles off, but Stiles has a different plan. He unfolds himself from Peter's head, just to wrap himself around Peter's neck, snuggling in close, letting out a small purring sound at the closeness of pack and enjoying Peter's pleasant scent of cinnamon and other spices Stiles couldn't identify. Peter stiffens at the closeness and the purring, but soon starts walking back towards the Hale house, apparently accepting his fate of being a werewolf pillow. He knows that Stiles will surely be beyond embarrassed when he turns back into human form later. When they arrive to the Hale house, it is still empty since there is still an hour and a half until the meeting starts. Peter strolls up to the door and lets himself in, taking in the right of the newly re-made Hale house. It was still in the works when he had left, but they seemed to have finished it. 

He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, being careful not to smush Stiles between the back of the couch and his ch, but apparently that wasn't necessary. As soon as Peter sits down, Stiles climbs off of his neck and onto Peter's lap. He turns in a couple circles before sitting down, seemingly content with napping in Peter's lap after the traumatizing ordeal of getting stuck in a tree. Peter smiles and sets his hand on Stiles´ back before gently petting Stiles. The answering purr makes Peter's smile widen and has him petting more firmly, still being gentle enough not to hurt. He scratches behind Stiles´ ears and it causes Stiles´ purring to get louder. As Stiles drifts off to sleep, he continues to purr as he gets petted. After ten minutes of petting in the silence before Peter leaned forward, slowly and careful to not wake up Stiles, and grabs the tv remote. He turns on the tv and quickly turns the volume down as quiet as it can go without silencing it before he turns it to the classical music channel. The gently hum of the music and the warmth of Stiles on his lap makes Peter feel a level of content and happiness he hasn't felt since years before the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter must have fallen asleep because when Peter opens his eyes, Derek is in the doorway, just staring at them. His eyebrows are raised in a silent question, but he stays silent. Peter glances at the clock and sees that he has been sleeping for an hour, the pack meeting is starting in forty minutes. The rest of the pack should be here soon and Peter doesn't think Stiles would want to be seen sleeping and cuddling up with him by everyone. Peter looks down at Stiles´ sleeping peacefully and feels a bit of guilt as he slowly shakes Stiles to wake him up. He squirms around for a moment before trying to settle back down and fall back asleep, but Peter keeps shaking him.

¨Come on Stiles. Wake up, the pack is gonna be here soon. You should change back.¨ Stiles raises his head and blinks his sleep filled brown eyes to look at Peter. He looks around the room, spotting Derek almost immediately, but doesn't move to get up. Stiles just wiggles his body to slowly inch closer to Peter's stomach, seeking more warmth. He yawns, his jaws opening as wide as it can and his white teeth shine in the sunlight that is beaming through to open window. Peter glances at Derek, who remained unmoving, shrugging his shoulders in a what-can-you-do motion.

¨Stiles, get up and change back. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are already on their way here. They should be here any minute and I know you won't want Erica and Isaac to see you like this.¨ Derek shrugs off the wall he was leaning on and makes his way over to the pare on the couch. He reaches out to grab Stiles and set him down on the floor, but when his hand got close, Stiles wiped his head around and sunk his teeth into Derek´s hand.

Derek jumps back and ets out a yelp of shock, cradling his hand to his chest. Peter is stuck between laughing and being shocked too. Stiles has bit people before, but it was always when someone was hurting him and he never bit hard enough to draw too much blood. Derek´s hand was gushing blood and it doesn't look like it is trying to heal yet. Peter looks down at Stiles is astonishment because Stiles isn´t changing back into human to apologize like he usually does, he just sat back down on Peter's lap as if he didn't just bite one of his alphas. The blood on his muzzle smears on Peter's shirt as Stiles lays his head back down, but he can't find it in himself to care.

Stiles just did something that Peter has only hear stories of and witnessed once. The only time  a were would hurt their alpha was when they are either defending their mate or if the alpha was trying to prevent the were from being with their mate. He had seen Talia claw their father across the face when he tried to drag her away from her mate after their father found out she was dating a human. By the look on Derek's face, he heard the story too and knew exactly what Stiles just did ment.

¨Peter, we need to talk before the pack gets here. After they arrive we are not to speak of what just happened until Stiles has changed back to human and is explained what just happened. Remember that being mates does not change the fact that you have a daughter the same age as Stiles. It will be one hundred percent Stiles choice if he wants to be with you.¨ Peter nods numbly, not exactly processing what is being said.

Stiles is his mate.

Stiles, the smart, funny, brave, werefox is his mate.

Peter gave up all home of finding a mate after the fire happened. He knew he always had an interest in Stiles, but he just thought it was because Stiles stood up to him in the parking garage. A weak sixteen year old boy at the time had stood up to a oder, much more powerful alpha werewolf. Not to mention how good Stiles smelled. Suddenly Peter remembers how when they were in the parking garage he has decided to give Stiles the choice to he a werewolf. He hadn't done that to anyone else. The night in the woods when he bit Scott, he could have come out sooner and bit either Stiles or both Scott and Stiles, but chose to wait until Stiles had left with his father to bite Scott. Even in his alpha crazy brain, he gave Stiles the choice so he didn't cause Stiles harm. A bunch of memories of Peter doing little things for Stiles surfaced in Peter's mind. The signs of them being mates were present since they first met and he hadn't realized.

Stiles´ fox must have realizes they were mates and acted on the instincts to be close to their mate. Since Peter had been gone when Stiles was bitten and he just now came back it made sense that the first time Stiles sees Peter in fox form that he would want to be as close to Peter for as long as he could. Derek threatened to remove him from his mate when he tried to move him and Stiles wasn't ready to leave his mates side, so he reacted violently.  But Derek was right. Stiles just turned eighteen four months ago and he just started working at the police station with his dad, who Peter was old enough to be. Not to mention that Peter has tried to kill Stiles´ friend many times. He has done horrible things and he knows Stiles would never want to be with anyone like him, even if he fox want to.

¨Peter! Calm down you're going to make Stiles upset if you start hyperventilating.¨ Derek´s voice draws him out of his head and makes his realize that he is, in fact, breathing a lot quicker than normal. He shoots Derek a panicked look and then looks down at the pile of bright orange fur that is apparently his mate in his lap. He gently grabs Stiles and moves him off his lap, setting him on the couch beside him before jumping up and racing to the door, ignoring Stiles whine of confusion and Derek´s question. He leaves the door open behind him and as soon as he is out the door he slams into Isaac, drawing a shout of surprise, but Peter doesn't pause. As soon as his foot touches the treeline he throws himself down and full shifts, his clothes ripping into rags as his body changes.

He hasn't fully shifted since he was an alpha because he felt that he had no right to use a skill Talia taught him when they were young after he killed Laura. The feeling of all his bones rearrangement was something he would never get used to, but it was worth it when he lands on the ground on all fours. He starts sprinting into the preserve, again electing to ignore the pack members shouts of surprise and question. As he runs he can hear a smaller body coming after him. Stiles must have followed him out of the house. Peter pushes himself to run faster and soon he loosed Stiles behind him. He keeps running until he reaches the familiar clearing that he used to go to when he was a kid. If nobody had found it since he was last here, then the door to his underground dug out should still be intact. He stops running and starts sniffing around, searching for the scent of rosemary that he had planted exactly four feet away from his door. When he finds it he walks over to the door, pawing at it until his claw catches the intents he had made in the door after he had learned to full shift.

With some maneuvering Peter finally got the door up enough to stuck his muzzle in and open the door to climb in. Once he is inside he paws over to the wall and seeks out the switch he had installed, flicking it on causing him to be temporarily blinded by the lights. Peter changes back to human and groans at the headrush it gives him. The closet he had put there was covered in dust, like everything else, but when he opens it he sees that the close are still in okay condition. He mentally thanks his younger self for thinking ahead and stocking the closet with clothes of all sizes. Sadly he hadn´t discovered the wonders of v-necks at the time so he is gonna have to wear the regular t-shirts he had. He walks over to one of the worn leather chairs he has smuggled out of the Hale house in his youth and throws himself down, coughing at the dust cloud it causes.

Unfortunately the underground safe house did not have liquor, just expired soda and juice. Peter lets out a small groan when he remembers that he always tried to keep some milk in the mini fridge for some reason. That was beyond spoiled by now. It had been years before the fire that he was last here, the only thing of interest to him now that is here is the books that he had stolen and the array of wolfsbane and other herbs he had for emergencies. If he remembers correctly, he should have a couple books on mates that he should read up on. With a sign he get out of the chair and walks over to the bookshelf and grabs all the books on mating he can see, then goes back to his chair to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Peter sets Stiles down on the couch and runs out, Stiles jumps up and runs after him. He doesn't even know why he bit Derek, he just really didn't want to leave Peter's lap. When Stiles gets outside he sees Peter run into to Isaac and run to the trees. As Peter shifts into a wolf Stiles feels his breath catch. Peter is a beautiful wolf. Not the huge, red eyed black wolf-man creature he was when he was an alpha, but a smaller dark gray wolf with a strip of white running down his tail. The sun hits Peter's fur just right and it looks silver. As Peter sprints into the woods Stiles hurried to follow him, not wanting to be left behind, but Peter is so fast that Stiles has to run as fast as he can to keep up. Peter's ears perk up, picking up on the sound of Stiles following him, and starts running faster. Soon Stiles falls behind and loses sight of Peter's silver fur.

Stiles slows to a walk and looks around, letting out a small whine. He doesn't know where he is, when Peter was running he was making a lot of turns so Stiles doesn't even know which way they came from. He turns in a full circle, looking for any indication to where they house is or where Peter is, but doesn't see anything. He tried to use his sense of smell to find out which way he came, but Derek and Scott haven´t taught him how to find different smells yet. They have taught him how to use his hearing, sight and mostly control his shift, but nothing about smelling. He doesn't have any clothes so he can't even change back to human yet.

A twig snaps behind Stiles and whips around to see what it was. When he doesn't see anything he tries to focus his hearing. There's a  heartbeat a few trees away that is beating faster then normal, like someone that was excited about something. As Stiles stares towards where he hears the heartbeat he sees something shiny move. That must be Peter who came back for him! Stiles bounds forward, happy that Peter came back, but when he gets closer he sees that the shiny thing is thin and has a hole in it. Like the barrel of a gun. Before Stiles can react, the gun fires and Stiles can feel a bullet go into his hind leg.

He falls to the ground with a cry of pain and he can keep at least two different bones broken or shattered. His fox form is slower in healing then when he is human for some reason, which is why he always shifts back when he gets hurt. He can't do that now because either a regular hunter, looking for deer or something, just shot him, or a supernatural hunter just shot him. Neither options are very good. Stiles frantically crys out, hoping either Peter hears him or the rest of the pack does. He shouldn't be too far away from the house for them to hear.

¨Ha! I got you, wait till I show Mave. Your fur is the perfect color for the hood of her new fur coat.¨ A large burly man emerged from behind a tree with a malicious grin on his face.

Great, Stiles is gonna get killed and skinned for a coat! It's the middle of august, people shouldn't even be thinking about winter right now! At least he knows it isn´t a supernatural hunter. Stiles watches as the man takes off his camo colored hat and stuffs it in a duffle back and is by his feet. His short blond hair is suffering from a serious case of hat hair and his blue eyes are too dark to be considered pretty, not like Peter's eyes. The man also stuffs his rifle in the bag before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

Stiles cries out again as the hunter walks closer, his big boots trampling the grass and wildflowers in his path. When he reaches Stiles he bends down and picks him up by the scruff of his neck. Stiles is raised to eye level of the hunter and his fox instincts kick in, causing him to snap his teeth and swipe his clawed paw at the man´s face. One of his claws catches the man´s cheek and rips a gash into it, causing the man to let out his own cry of pain, but his grip on Stiles doesn't lessen. His other hand comes up to cover the cut and he glares at Stiles, shaking him with his other hand.

¨You little piece of crap.¨ The man growls out and Stiles shrieks in pain when his bad leg is shook. The man lowers the arm that is holding Stiles and starts to walk back towards he came from, but he freezes when he hears a low,  menacing growl from behind him. He slowly turns and both him and Stiles see Peter in wolf form standing a few feet away from them. Stiles gets out a whimper of relief when he sees Peter. Peter's eyes flick from Stiles and then back to the hunter before taking a step forward. The hunter looks between Stiles and Peter as he takes a slow step backwards.

¨Do you want the fox?¨ He shakes Stiles again, ripping another yowl from him. Peter's answering growl was louder than the one before and takes another step closer. ¨Fine, you can have him.¨ The hunter then throws Stiles aside before running away. Stiles source through the air, his leg swinging behind him. The pain was so bad he must have passed out because the next thing he is aware of is being cradled to Peter's bare chest. The next thing that registers is the scent of blood. A lot of blood that doesn't belong to Stiles or Peter. And his leg doesn't hurt anymore, it is definitely still broken and has a hole in it, but it doesn't hurt. Peter must be leeching his pain. Stiles looks up at Peter and he must have felt when Stiles moved because he looks down at Stiles too.

¨That is two times I've saved you today. I hope you don't plan on making a habit of this.¨ Peter's tone is teasing, but there's an edge to his voice that doesn't go unnoticed by Stiles. Stiles is too tired to protest in any way and besides, Peter is warm. So Stiles just lays his head down and tries to burrow deeper into Peter's bare chest. As they get closer to the house Stiles starts to hear the rest of the pack inside the house, who must have arrived after Peter and he ran off. When they break the tree line everyone pours out of the house to see them. Derek comes out first, his hand finally healed,and he clenches his jaw when he sees and smells the blood.

¨What did you do!¨ Liam shouted when he sees them, stepping forward to get a closer looks, but Theo puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him back. Theo rolls his eyes and sniffs the air to get a better scent.

¨Obviously Peter killed someone. No way someone could lose that much blood without dieing.¨Theo turns his attention away from Liam to look at Peter. ¨You need help with the body? I got a shovel in the back of my truck and I might have some garbage bags left too.¨ Everyone slowly  turns to look at Theo with expressions ranging from confused, angry, and disturbed, but Peter looks as if he is actually considering it, so Stiles nips him on his finger.

¨While that is wonderful that I know I can count on you to he  prepared for that, there's not much left to bury. Unless you want to bury the guy´s gun and duffle bag.¨ Theo nods and heads to his truck, presumably to get the shovel and bag. Everyone turns back to Peter and Stiles, waiting for an explanation.

¨What the hell happened?¨ Scott uses his alpha voice and Peter carefully adjusts Stiles in his arms.

¨Some human hunter shot Stiles and was going to use him for a coat. So I ripped off all of this skin.¨ Peter says it so casually, as if he was commenting on the weather, it makes Stiles squeak in protest. Many members of the pack look sick, Derek looks slightly disappointed in Peter and Scott looks angry.

¨You didn't have to kill him Peter! You could have just injured him or told him Stiles wasn't a wild animal! Why is it every time you face a challenge, you try to kill it?¨Scott steps forward, hands outstretched to take Stiles from him, but Peter turns his body away, his grip on Stiles tightening. Scott narrows his eyes in anger and flashes his eyes red.

¨Give him to me. That is an order.¨ The growl and the demand is laced with alpha power, and the fact that Peter didn't get the overwhelming urge to obey is enough to tell Peter that Stiles is, without a doubt, his mate. Derek is leaning forward, waiting to see what Peter would do.

¨No.¨ Peter looks up at Scott and flashes his own blue eyes in response to Scott´s red irises. ¨I will not hand over my mate to you, _alpha_.¨ Peter snarls out the title and Scott lowers his arms in surprise.

¨What do you mean mate?¨ Scott demands, the rest of the pack bursts out in questions about mates and about Stiles and Peter. Derek had told them months ago about werewolf mates and that they were very rare and that they were unlikely to find their mates in their lifetime, much less when they are in high school or college. Peter looks to Derek for support and Derek walks over and stands between Scott and Peter.

¨Peter is right Scott. Stiles and him are mates. Earlier when I tried to take Stiles away from Peter to set up for the meeting, Stiles bit me. As I said months ago, the only time  a were hurts their alpha is when they are defending their mate. Which means if you try to separate Stiles and Peter before they want to be apart, one or both of them will attack you. Alpha or not.¨ The whole pack is quiet and Stiles starts purring when Peter rubs his head.

¨Wait.¨ Scott holds up his hands and looks at Derek. ¨Does that mean when Theo got Liam to try to kill me...¨ Scott left the sentence trail off as he glances back at Liam, who looked just as shocked as Scott at the realization.

¨What?¨ Theo chose that exact moment to come back from burying the evidence and looks between Scott and Liam.

¨Well, that would explain why Liam decided to raise Theo and keep him here instead of putting him back. And why he is letting Theo stay at his house.¨ Now the pack is paying attention to Liam and Theo, practically forgetting about Peter and Stiles.

¨No! I-I don´t like Th-Theo like that!¨ Liam´s face is slowly turning red and everyone can hear his heart stutter over the word ´don´t´, making his face turn a darker red. Not that Theo is looking better, if anything he looks worse considering how still he is. He isn't even breathing. The scent of guilt and panic are rolling off Theo is waves so thick that is starts to make the others feel uneasy.

¨Theo.¨ Derek says slowly. ¨Were you aware that you and Liam ere mates?¨ Theo´s gaze switches from Liam to Derek and the increasing heart rate gives him away.

¨You already knew?¨ Liam´s voice was quiet and sounded hurt. Peter stops petting Stiles to watch the scene unfold, but when Stiles nudges his chest with is cold, wet nose, he continues with a small smile.  Theo takes a deep breath before looking back to Liam, for once his face looks vulnerable to the whole pack.

¨When I was with the Dread doctors they said I would meet my mate before my 19th birthday. I knew it was you, but I knew you wouldn't want me as a mate after everything I was going to do and then did. You were happy with Hayden until she left, so I tried to leave you alone to do what you wanted.¨ Liam´s hurt expression turned to anger when Theo finishes.

¨So you were never going to tell me? I have a right to know that I have a mate! Especially if I see them everyday and they live with me!¨ Liam´s voice gets louder and his eyes flash from his human blue to his werewolf yellow rapidly. ¨I don't care what you did in the past. You paid for everything you did wrong when Kira sent you to hell. In fact, you have more than paid for what you did, you have saved me and others in the pack multiple times since you were brought back. Without you, we wouldn't have remembered Stiles and we never would have been able to save Beacon Hills from the Wild Hunt or Morell and her hunters. And if I truly didn't like you, then why would I be forcing you to stay at my house instead of living in your truck? I don't hate or blame you for anything you did in the past you moron!¨ Liam stomps towards Theo and grabs him by his shirt, pulling his face close to his own.

¨I love you, you idiot.¨ Liam smashed their lips together and Theo's eyes are wide with shock, but it's not long before he is kissing back with just as much enthusiasm as Liam. The pack watches in silence as the kiss progresses until Theo's hand starts to drift a little too low, then Derek steps up.

¨Okay you two. Save that for when you guys are alone. Preferably when you get back to your guys house.¨ Even though he tries to be stern, the smile on his face si more than enough for the rest of the pack to know how happy he is for them. The whole pack can feel Theo and Liam´s happiness, mainly Theo's, through the pack bond.

¨Are we going to stay out here or are we going to go inside ´cause I think I'm going to need a shower soon.¨ Peter's voice seems to remend everyone that they are still outside, so everyone starts to head into the house. At the mention of Peter showering, Stiles perks up and looks up at Peter with a look that can only be described as hopeful.

¨No,¨ Peter laughs out, walking towards the house as he talks. ¨You need to rest and heal, but if you change back to human and heal before I start, then you can shower with me if you want.¨ Before PEter could even finish his sentence Stiles was starting to lose his hair and get bigger. Peter rushes in and sets half-human half-fox Stiles the rug on the floor and grabs a blanket off of one of the chairs and lays it over Stiles´ body.

¨Oh God my leg hurts! Stupid freakin hunters they are always shooting something.¨ Stiles grumbles and pulls the blanket tighter around himself. He looks up at Peter and Peter smirks down at him as the blush starts to spread across Stiles´face and down his neck. Unfortunately the blanket prevents him from from seeing how far down it goes, but hopefully he'll find out soon. Stiles seems to notice the rest of the pack in the room and how most of them aren't paying them any attention. They all seem to he more interested in the snacks that Derek has brought out, but Peter knows that they are just being nice for once and giving Stiles some privacy. Well, trying to anyway.

It doesn't help that when Stiles tries to get up the blanket falls from his fingers. Peter would like to be able to say that he jumped to the rescue and covered Stiles up, but to he honest he stares at Stiles and not-so-little Stiles. Stiles lets out an embarrassed yelp and grabs the blanket before running out of the room, the thin blanket is like a red cape as it flaps behind him. Peter follows him as he runs up the stairs and to the room that Derek designated was the ´Wardrobe Room´, where everyone has stocked clothes for everyone to use when they need some. Peter stops at the door to let him get dressed first before walking in.

After a few minutes he hears Stiles sit down in one of the chair with a heavy sigh. When he gets inside he sees Stiles sitting with his head in his hands wearing boxers and an open flannel. The bullet wound is already closing and should be fully healed soon.

¨Is everything you said true?¨ Stiles´ voice is quiet, as if he was worried about the answer.

¨Yes.¨ Peter answers as simply as he can for once. ¨We are mates, but that doesn't mean we have to be together if you don't want us to. Since you are so much younger than me it is 100% up to you if you wish to continue with this and if we do the mating ceremony. I won't force you to do anything.¨ Peter prys Steils´ hands off of his face and makes him look at him. ¨This is all up to you.¨ Stiles big brown eyes stare at Peter's blue ones and he doesn't look away.

¨What about what you want?¨Stiles voice is still quiet, but he doesn't break eye contact to Peter counts that as a small win.

¨What I want isn't important if you don't want this. Of course I'd be more then happy if you said yes, but only if it is truly what you want. If you were to say yes to me and not mean it, none of the mating rituals would work. Both participants must be willing. That is how our biology works.¨ Peter can hear how shaky Stiles breath is, but doesn't comment on it.

¨And if I do want to be with you?¨ Stiles eyes are guarded as if he is expecting Peter to reject him, but al Peter does is smile.

¨If you were to agree to be with me then I would start to court you in the traditional way to win your heart, body and soul. And if at any time you change your mind I will stop and we can forget any of the courting happened. I should tell you though that if we do mate, I am a very possessive wolf, which means if anyone even looks at you wrong, they will be leaving with one less body part then they began with.¨ Peter smile with his teeth and Stiles slaps him on the shoulder, but he's smiling while he does it.

¨If I agree to mate with you, you can't go around dismembering people for looking at me. If you promise not to do that I will agree.¨ Peter takes Stiles´ face in his hands and leans in until their lips are inches apart.

¨I can't kiss you until after I finish the first two steps in the courting, but I really want to.¨ Stiles laughs and stands up, bringing Peter with him as he goes.

¨Does that mean we can't shower together? Cause you are still kinda covered in blood.¨ Peter glances down at his body as if he was just remembering that he was covered in blood. The blood stains are never going to come out of his jeans properly.

¨We can, but there has to be no wandering hands or other body parts.¨ Peter laughs at Stiles´ pout and heads to the bathroom that is connected to the room, shimmying out of the jeans as he does. Once he gets inside he throws then behind him. ¨You coming Stiles?¨ He laughs again when he hears Stiles curse as he tries to get out of his clothes as fast as possible, falling over twice in the process.


End file.
